


Преимущество местности (A Stake in This Ground)

by Kau_Del_Toro



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 1872, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Origins, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, implied depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau_Del_Toro/pseuds/Kau_Del_Toro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конечно, начало жизни в Тимели у Тони получилось весьма ухабистым, но он все еще недоумевает, что Роджерс арестовал его за пьянство и непристойное поведение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преимущество местности (A Stake in This Ground)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stake in This Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359866) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 



> Этот перевод появился ввиду того, что я очень люблю Marvel 1872, но фанфиков по нему ничтожно мало. Поэтому было решено перевести хотя бы один. В будущем планы по переведу и других фанфиков этого и других авторов, что дали мне разрешение на перевод и размещение своего творчества =)  
> Мой первый перевод. Конечно, вангую множество ошибок и машинного перевода, но было бы здорово, чтобы вы указывали на них и предлагали свои варианты исправления))

Мир медленно вползал в сознание Тони, как настойчивый любовник, не давая ему отдохнуть. Голодные стервятники кружили высоко над головой, и он бы пригласил их на пир, если бы думал, что они хоть немного говорят по-английски (но он не был настолько пьян).

Несомненно, он был пьян. Кажется, что мир кружился вокруг него, опускаясь и скручиваясь. Не важно, что он валялся на металлических опорах, что довольно неудобно упирались в его лопатки и ноги, однако его желудок опасно сжимался при каждом движении, и Тони решил, что шевелиться ему не особо и охота. Он был согласен выспаться прямо там, где упал.

Куда делся его пиджак? Он сонно задался этим вопросом, желая спрятать свою голову под него в этот яркий солнечный день. Если уж на то пошло, где его рубашка? Возможно, и то, и другое потерял в бессознательном состоянии.

Вот же черт. Ему понадобятся обе вещи, как только сядет солнце.

А затем что-то пушистое и светлое, точно не являющееся гребанным солнцем, затмило ему весь обзор. Сфокусировав свой болезненно пульсирующий взгляд, Тони обнаружил над собой синие как безоблачное небо глаза, что смотрели на него сверху вниз.

\- Привет, - проговорил блондин. На его загорелом розовом лице глаза светились беспокойством. – Если ты ждешь поезд, чтобы уехать отсюда, ты должен знать, что он приедет только завтра в полдень.

\- А ты должен носить шляпу, - произнес Тони невнятно, наполовину из-за того, что его язык отказывался его слушаться, наполовину из-за глупого пародирования медленной речи. – Солнце явно с тобой не согласно.

\- Ты один так говоришь. – Мужчина фыркнул, полуобнаженный Тони его не впечатлил и не заставил растеряться. – А сейчас, пока ребята Фиска не привязали тебя к путям веревкой, тебе стоит подняться и выпить побольше воды. Док и без того слишком занят, чтобы я еще и тащил к нему твой труп для выдачи свидетельства о смерти.

Тони моргнул, понимая, что мужчина протягивает ему свою флягу в вытянутой руке.

И в этот же момент в его голове произошло внезапное понимание, почему его «кровать» столь неудобна. Не просто металлические опоры. Рельсы. Из всех возможных мест, где он мог свалиться, он свалился именно на железнодорожных путях.

Тони попытался подняться, но мир внезапно обрушился на него, а желудок предательски сжался, намереваясь распрощаться с тем, что в нем еще осталось. Горло стало жечь в отрыжке, и Тони застонал, скрючившись и схватившись за голову. Несколько мгновений он тер свои глаза, но это только ухудшило общее ощущение вращения мира.

Рядом по сухой земле скрипнули сапоги, и Тони почувствовал сильную руку, что подхватила его, помогая подняться.

\- Возможно, мне все же следует отвести тебя к доктору. – Тони чувствовал, как глаза блондинистого мужчины скользят по нему. На таком маленьком расстоянии Тони смог учуять легкий запах этого человека. Здесь, на западе, он ожидал кислую какофонию аромата из несвежего пива и лошадиного дерьма, но единственное, что его нос предоставил ему, это то, что на блондине надета чистая свежая одежда.

Он слишком силен, вот что сейчас особенно занимало Тони. Он подумал, что даже если бы он не был пьян, его ноги все равно были бы такими ватными. Конечно же, если бы он не был пьян, он бы не напускал на себя слюни и был бы способен связать воедино несколько простых предложений.

Он все раздумывал над тем, кто же этот добрый самаритянин, и как судьба смогла свести их вместе. Поэтому он опустил глаза и увидел приколотую к серому жилету звезду.

Отлично.

Вот как впервые встретились Тони и Шериф Роджерс.

#

Доктор Беннер оказался устало выглядящим мужчиной с круглыми очками и аккуратно завязанным галстуком и он больше был фармацевтом, чем доктором. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны из-за работы. Когда прозвенел дверной колокольчик, он поднял взгляд от чаши весов, над которой склонился, и, взглянув на Тони, нахмурился.

\- О нет.

\- О да, - сказал Шериф, усаживая Тони на стул.

\- Нггх, - согласился с обоими Тони. 

Роджерс шагнул назад, следя, чтобы Тони не опрокинулся плашмя на свое лицо.

\- Разве ты не можешь оставить его просыхать в тюрьме? – Беннер засуетился, взяв металлический совок и скинув небольшую кучку порошка в коричневую бутылку. – Я собирался поработать до полуночи.

\- Нет. – Голос Роджерса прозвучал довольно непреклонно. – Я должен отправиться в особняк Джеймсона.

\- Оу. – Судя по звучанию голоса доктора Беннера, стало понятно, ему жаль это слышать. – Я не уверен, что кто-либо из нас сегодня ночью сможет повеселиться.

Роджерс прочистил горло и скрестил руки на груди. Беннер вздохнул, когда чаши его весов уравнялись. 

\- Хорошо, я пригляжу за ним. – Следующие его слова предназначались Тони. – Но я надеюсь, что ты умеешь считать. Как только ты сможешь связать в единое предложение три слова, я пущу тебя к работе.

#

И только спустя неделю Тони полностью пришел в себя.

К счастью для Тони, Брюс оказался слишком нагружен работой. Впервые Беннер нехотя позволил ему помогать с чем-то большим, чем чистка лаборатории, когда Тони сказал ему, что неплохо умеет обращаться со взрывчатыми веществами, доктор дал ему на задание сделать легкую смесь и наблюдал с подозрительным взглядом. Видимо, тест Тони сдал, потому что после этого он уже не сидел сложа руки. Взамен он получил чистую рубашку, место для сна и – в основном из-за того, что работать часами с верстаком скучно – всю ту грязь, которую он когда-либо хотел иметь в Тимели: от перекрывающей до минимума реку дамбы до нового увеличения площади посевного поля, что Джесси Александр и его жена ожидали со дня на день.

Что Тони действительно хотел узнать больше, так это о Шерифе. Для начала он вскользь спросил о должностных лицах города. После того, как Беннер подробно разъяснил ему, что он должен держаться подальше от Фиска, Тони спросил напрямую.

И в ответ получил пожимание плечами от аптекаря.

\- Я думаю, он из Бостона. Ярый сторонник закона, но хороший человек. Пришел сюда года назад со своим погибшим помощником.

Он хотел спросить, насколько эти двое близки, но мысль спрашивать о мертвеце такие вопросы застряла в его горле и свернулась.

Когда же ему был задан такой же вопрос, он даже и не знал, что ответить. Вне своего ремесла Тони не помнил многое из своей прошлой жизни до Тимели. В его памяти были обрывки воспоминаний и они ощущались такими неопределенными, как сон. Если он действительно был когда-то беспечным избалованным человеком, каким его рисует репортер – Урих – в своих газетах, то он не уверен, что именно заставило его сознание измениться и покинуть Нью-Йорк. В основном он помнит оружие: проектирование, сборка и использование.

Жаль только, что эти воспоминания не растворяются вместе с остальными.

Когда он познакомился с Хэнком, продавцом металлических изделий, подрабатывающим оператором телеграмм в «Сбережении и Кредит», чтобы телеграфировать деньги обратно на восток – и когда господин Стернс брал бумаги и выглядел до слез счастливым – Тони решил, что, возможно, это не просто странный сон.

Хэнк похлопал его по плечу, когда они возвращались обратно к его магазину. Мужская болтовня обо всем и ни о чем. Возможно, это очень важно, но Тони улавливает лишь крупицы. Что-то о Фиске и конкурирующих потоках денежных средств.

Не то чтобы Тони огораживался от него. Только вот надежды в голосе Хэнка слишком много, независимо от содержания его слов. Она дергает зверя глубоко внутри него, уродливого и страшного для любого, кто доверяет ему. Он даже не прощается вежливо. Он просто кивает и, сгорбившись, отворачивается к пивной.

#

Естественно, слухи быстро разлетаются по маленькому городу.

Тони даже не успел распробовать свой первый глоток виски, когда услышал скрип открывшейся двери, а затем и стоны половиц под несколькими тяжелыми парами сапог со звенящими шпорами. 

Они оказались большими ребятами. Один из них был настолько большим, что Тони был чертовски уверен: захоти он обнять этого парня, его пальцы не соприкоснулись бы за его спиной. Ни одной улыбки – никто из этих пятерых не выглядел счастливым. Если честно, Тони был польщен, что кто-то отправил к нему сразу пятерых человек, чтобы поговорить. Но потом он подумал, что, скорее всего, всем им было скучно, вот они и привязались к нему.

Тот, что в черной шляпе, бочком подошел к сидящему Тони (или, по крайней мере, делающему все возможное, чтобы оставаться на месте, как местные жители. Кажется, что все остальные в этом городке уже привыкли к мальчикам Фиска и их манерам).

\- Так-так-так, - сказал Черная Шляпа. – Не каждый день никчемный человек оказывается миллионером.

\- Технически, это не так, - пробормотал Тони над краем стакана. Он был придурком, что перевел всё. Несколько сотен более чем достаточно, чтобы хорошо жить на Западе.

\- Не думай, что для господина Фиска это важно. – На лице Черной Шляпы расползлась улыбка от уха до уха. – Его просто ослепило сияние твоего таланта.

Тони внутренне застонал.

\- Смешно слышать про талант, ведь иногда он просто иссякает.

Скрипнула кожа, и Тони напрягся весь с ног до головы. Рука большого парня прилегла отдохнуть на прикладе блестящей перламутровой ручки револьвера. Молния пронзила Тони насквозь, ведь он ничего не мог сделать, будучи пьяным.

Но мужчина в шляпе просто облокотился на стойку бара рядом с ним, настолько близко, что до Тони долетело амбре из вони от седла и высохшего пота. Он жестом указал бармену на бутылку виски на верхней полке, и хоть Дуган и смотрел на них двоих презрительно, поставил бутылку перед ними.

\- Ну, насчет таланта, на самом деле он никогда не уходит насовсем. Тебе просто нужно придумать, как сделать так, чтобы он был не иссякаем. – Он вытащил пробку с гулким хлопком и наполнил стакан Тони. В буквальном смысле. Вместо двух глотков заслуженного виски, Тони получил целый стакан. 

«Ну здравствуй, кнут и пряник», - подумал Тони, все еще смотря на большого парня краем глаза. Его пальцы обвили стакан, а плечи напряглись, хоть он абсолютно и не собирался делать того, чего от него ждут. Если его ударят, он должен быть расслабленным и подвижным. И удар кулаком это лучшая из вещей, которые они собираются в него кинуть.

Потому что Тони не знал никого, кто выпивал бы столько ликера на одну харю и оставался на ногах, а именно таким и был Черная Шляпа. Если бы так попробовал Тони, то обоссался бы сразу.

\- И что тут у нас происходит? – Знакомый голос, лениво растягивающий слова, проплыл по комнате, хватая все те слова, которыми Черная Шляпа соткал вокруг Тони прочный кокон напряжения. Угрюмость появилась на лице Черной Шляпы быстрее, чем крысы бы выбежали из горящего здания. 

\- Просто обсуждаем сделку, Шериф, - он улыбнулся и кивнул, но даже идиот бы заметил, что это выражение абсолютно не искренне.

Роджерс посмотрел сначала на Черную Шляпу, затем на Тони. Его глаза довольно долго рассматривали стакан в руке Старка и бутылку в руке Черной Шляпы. 

\- Вы всегда заключаете сделки с пьяными парнями, Турк? Кто-то может подумать, что вы не умеете заключать честные сделки.

Глаза Турка сощурились, но Шериф сложил руки на груди и приподнял голову, как будто честно ждал ответ.

\- Подумай об этом, - Турк зашипел на Тони. – Ты можешь быть полезным и щедро вознагражденным или свалить нахрен с нашего пути. Выбирай.

После того, как Турк и его банда протопали к выходу из салуна, Роджерс оценивающе осмотрел Тони, пытаясь понять, где и как тот вписывается в их планы.

\- Я бы мог разобраться с этим сам, - буркнул Тони.

Шериф нахмурился. 

\- Парни Фиска могут быть непроницательными, но не стоит недооценивать их. – Он посмотрел на виски, который Тони все еще держал в руке. – Или переоценивать себя.

\- Не буду. – Тони был подавлен и старался это скрыть. И какой бы гороскоп мог предсказать, что они встретятся снова? И он надеялся, что краснота на щеках Роджерса от ликера. 

Он оставил стакан, полный виски, на барной стойке.

И салун с бутылкой в руке.

#

Пустое здание по главной улице прямо напротив аптеки доктора Беннера в который раз подтвердило правильный выбор места, где Тони мог бы основать мастерскую. Он начал с ковки простых вещей: подковы, гвозди, кастрюли и ковши. Его первый заказ пришел от Хэнка, после того, как тот долго плакался, как его последняя партия добиралась до него два месяца, и как были утеряны измерители, которые он заказал. И так Тони сделал два набора для него, один на использование и второй на продажу.

Мэй Паркер едва не заплакала, когда увидела, что он заменил верхнюю часть топора. Стоило ей открыть свой кошелек, чтобы заплатить, и Тони увидел, как там мало, он повертел топор в руке и изобразил смущение.

Здесь есть недостаток в балансе. Слишком тяжелый с правой части, и он настойчиво это утверждает. Из-за его доброго имени, как кузнеца, он не может взять с нее плату, если она примет такую его работу. И этим заслуживает приглашение на воскресный ужин в доме Паркеров.

И, конечно же, Турк сдерживает свое обещание повторить их дружескую беседу через две недели.

На этот раз их всего двое. Так галантно, как сказал бы Бен Урих. (Причудливый местный диалект весьма заразителен, и Тони уже слышал, как эта фраза соскальзывает с его языка, заменив сокращенное Нью-Йорское выражение.)

Незваный Турк перемахнул через забор на заднюю площадку мастерской, где Тони поставил наковальню. Сначала Тони даже не заметил его. Он занимался вагонной сцепкой, прикрывая рот и нос рукой. Вагонная сцепка была скучной, но необходимой работой, и, если честно, лучше бы он был вдрызг пьяный, даже если это невозможно. Бутылка бурбона, кажется, делает все намного проще.

Фиск крикнул, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и коснулся своей черной шляпой Тони. 

\- Мистер Фиск могущественный и терпеливый человек. Но человек, ожидающий, пока вы просохнете, может ждать днями, пока коровы самостоятельно вернутся домой. 

Тони сжал рукоятку щипцов, с которыми работал, и задался вопросом, каким же должен быть человек, чтобы противостоять этому парню: тупым или дерзким?

\- Домой, домой на заклание, - высказался Тони, вкладывая в каждую букву то презрение, что он чувствовал к этому мужчине. – Не могу даже представить, почему они так непослушны.

Он щелкнул своими щипцами и перенес сцепку из воды к куче сегодняшней работы. Затем он схватил другой кусок бесформенного металла и положил в угольную печь для разогрева, в это же время беря свой молоток. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Старк, - покачал головой Турк. – Не растрачивай данные тебе Богом подарки попусту на дверные ручки и тазы для посуды. Пусть этим занимается Пим. Мистер Фиск был бы счастлив предложить тебе работу получше. Намного лучше.

\- Мне не нужна работа, - ответил Тони, вытаскивая еще один огненно-красный кусок из печи. И тут же начал сбивать молотком железо в тонкий прут. Скорее всего, это будет каминная кочерга, но мстительная часть Тони уже представила ее воткнутой в одно мягкое место надоедливой персоны, если Турк не свалит в ближайшее время.

\- Если ты тянешь время, думая, что тебе предложат сделку получше…

\- Это абсолютно не так. – Тони отложил молот сильнее, чем был намерен, и разбил слишком тонкий металл. – Скажи мэру, что он может сохранить при себе свои грязные деньги.

Он видел, как напряглись вены на шее Турка. 

\- Отлично, ты тупой итальянский полукровка. Готовься к своим похоронам.

Как только кочерга была готова, Тони сделал еще один глоток бурбона из бутылки, чтобы понять, что он уже осушил ее. 

Он раздумывал над угрозой Турка и задавался вопросами, даже если это и не имело никакого значения.

В некотором смысле, быть может, это будет на самом деле одолжением.

#

Тони ввалился в бар в тот же вечер, даже не заперев мастерскую, требуя у Дугана сильнейшее пойло, которое у него есть. Дуган глянул на него извиняющимся взглядом, протирая барную стойку.

\- Шериф попросил меня присматривать за тобой, чтобы ты случайно не отравился. Сказал, что ты очень полезен для города.

\- Что? – раздраженно посмотрел на него Тони. – Ты не можешь выкинуть меня из бара, когда я даже не начал пить!

\- Может быть, начинал ты и не здесь, но твой нос краснее вишни на вершине дерева.

Тони надулся от возмущения, а на лицо высыпала краска. И тогда, только потому, что это кажется лучшей идеей из всех на тот момент, он стремительно пронесся по городу к зданию тюрьмы.

\- У меня есть ПРАВА! – Закричал он во всю силу своих легких в матовое стекло с надписью «Шериф», нарисованной черными чернилами. – Ты слышишь меня, Роджерс? Тебе лучшей пойти и сказать Дугану, насколько ты перегнул палку и…

Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить бушевать и дальше, когда внезапно заметил, как блондинистый мужчина, который должен был слушать его крики через дверь, только что вывернул из-за угла, ведя за поводья свою лошадь, а на лице у него расплылась хитрая улыбка, говорящая, насколько ему весело от всей этой ситуации.

\- Оу, Вы тоже здесь, чтобы увидеть Шерифа? – спросил он, бесстрашно приближаясь. Как будто светящаяся звезда на его груди оберегала его от смерти.

\- Иди к черту, Роджерс, я не настолько пьян.

\- Докажи.

Тони возмущенно фыркнул.

\- Я не должен доказывать тебе эту четыреждеблядскую вещь.

\- Нет, но и я тогда не обязан идти в салун. Так что либо закрой глаза, вытяни руки и коснись своего носа, либо иди домой.

Тони смотрит на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем решает, что единственное, что он может потерять, это остатки своего достоинства. Поэтому он подчиняется приказам Роджерса.

И абсолютно пропускает свой нос, попадая прямо в рот.

\- Нет, я полагаю, ты не то чтобы пьян. Но ты все же хорошо набрался. – Кобыла довольно заржала, когда Роджерс привязал ее к столбу и ласково погладил по носу. – И я не возьму назад свои слова, которые сказал Дугану.

\- Мда, это самое вопиющее злоупотребление властью, которое я когда-либо видел. – Забушевал Тони. – Если ты думаешь, что можешь приказывать людям не заниматься своими делами просто потому, что они тебе не нравятся…

Роджерс в последний раз погладил свою лошадь и посмотрел на него, нахмурив светлые брови.

\- Я не приказывал ему что-либо делать. Я его попросил.

Тони моргнул и запоздало понял, что раскрыл рот.

\- Ты что?

Стив шагнул ближе к нему, а на его лице отразилась вся серьезность его мыслей.

\- Я слишком часто ночами вижу тебя там, Старк. Я просто попросил его по-дружески, по-соседски приглядывать за тобой. Ничего больше. – Его голубые глаза задержались на чертах лица Тони несколько дольше, чем оправдывает благоразумие.

\- Почему?

\- Я слышал, что ты сделал для доктора и вдовы Паркер, - негромко проговорил Роджерс. – И именно поэтому я сказал это Дугану. Такие люди, как ты, весьма полезны для города.

Стекло в двери от тюремного здания задрожало, когда Роджерс, кивнув Тони, закрыл ее за собой.

Тони остался один в оцепенении на пустынной улице. И позже, когда звезды уже высыпали на небе, слова Шерифа все еще крутились у него в голове.

#

Тони все так же пил и все так же ходил в бар. Но в такие дни, когда он возвращался домой, он все еще мог видеть четко. Что неизбежно приводило к работе.

Не оружие. Он будет проклят, если сделает еще один пистолет или артиллерийский снаряд.

Но нечто особенное всплывает в этой ситуации, что если Турк сдержит свое слово – это приказ. Безразличие Тони, по крайней мере на данный момент, было избито еще горящими угольками той ночью около тюрьмы. Он не может сказать, в чем отличие слов Роджерса от, скажем…. слов Хэнка, но оно дает ему какое-то качающееся ощущение, какое давал ликер, и заставляет его светиться.

Так что он взял фонарь, опустил его вниз и, взяв в руку кусочек мела, начал разрисовывать схемой половицы в своей спальне.

#

Это продолжалось некоторое время: Тони занимался кузнечным делом утром и строительством в пределах своей мастерской вечером. Во второй половине дня он всегда околачивался на втором этаже, хотя там в комнате и держалась ужасная жара. Оттуда он мог видеть, как жители города закрывают свои лавочки и расходятся по домам. И от его внимания не ускользнуло то, что Роджерсу всегда нравилось ходить по городу и общаться с горожанами.

Если он когда-нибудь заметит, что Тони за ним наблюдает, он явно не будет в восторге.

Ночью Тони заваливался на постель, после того, как днем загонял себя до изнеможения. Чаще всего он шел спать вместе с Шерифом в своих мыслях. Это не делало его виновным, но часто это сопровождалось руками на его члене.

Это трудно, в конце концов, не помнить – или жаждать – ощущение рук Шерифа на его голой коже или как эти сильные руки поддерживали его. И в своих мечтах Тони начинал придумывать, как они могут выглядеть, не скрытые тканью рубашки.

Но его увлечение ранит гораздо сильнее, чем обычная похоть. В основе всего этого Тони видит честного человека, защищенного от неудобств обычных людей и «менее подходящий» для тирании Фиска и беззакония Турка. И Тони думал, что мог бы помочь Роджерсу придерживаться этой линии жизни.

Вспоминая то, что сказал Роджерс, Тони раздумывал, что, возможно, он мог сказать еще – возможно, просто возможно, Тони достаточно хорош такой, какой он есть. 

И всякий раз, расплескивая свое семя на живот, Тони задавался вопросом: мог ли он быть «достаточно хорошим» и в других ситуациях.

День за днем части и куски металлического массива начинают принимать форму. Шаг за шагом пневматические механизмы и спусковые крючки становятся чем-то большим. Слои тончайших стальных пластин, которые он смог сделать, переплетенные с хлопковыми волокнами, превращаются в экзоскелет, и, в конечном счете, у него получилась пригодная для носки нагрудная часть.

Настоящее испытание пришло, когда он установил ее на самом дальнем столбе забора и прицелился из винтовки.

Он никогда не был хорошим стрелком, но он услышал громкий стук, сказавший ему, что он попал по металлу, сопровождаемый полым звуком, и яркую, мучительную боль. Кровь стала просачиваться и распространяться на сероватой ткани его правой штанины, распространяя запах металла, похожий на тот, что остался на его руках.

Тони моргнул. Все верно. Пули рикошетят. Особенно от плоских металлических предметов. Ему чертовски повезло, что пуля вернулась ему не в лицо и не в сердце.

Но, естественно, у Тони есть свои приоритеты. Он, прихрамывая, добрался до забора с висящей на нем нагрудной частью и стал рассматривать тонкий кусок металла, чувствуя сладкий прилив триумфа. По крайней мере, эксперимент доказал то, что ему было нужно. На броне остался только слабая поверхностная вмятина в месте, куда попала пуля.

Сталь достаточно тонкая, чтобы ее можно было носить, но и достаточно толстая, чтобы выдерживать выстрелы из ружья. 

Довольный своим успехом, Тони перевязал ногу галстуком и похромал к Беннеру.

\- Ты выстрелил в себя? – Доктор выглядел наполовину восхищенным и наполовину так, словно чувствовал глубокое отвращение.

\- Поклянись, что не расскажешь ни одной живой душе. – Тони уселся в одно кресло и закинул свои ноги в другое, когда Беннер приблизился к нему.

\- Я должен зафиксировать это в книге посещений.

\- Ну, если только ты никогда больше не обратишься ко мне за помощью.

Беннер засмеялся и хлопнул себя по колену. 

\- Отлично. Только ты многого просишь. Ничего не хочешь… эм… пока я буду вытаскивать пули?

Тони слабо улыбнулся и достал свою фляжку. 

\- Я уже подготовился.

Пока Беннер залатывал его, Тони закрыл глаза и попытался абстрагироваться от ощущений, как тупой пинцет разыскивает пули в его плотит, или как игла сшивает его обратно. Вместо этого о думал о нагрудной части, занимая себя проектированием остальной брони в своей голове.

Вечер обещает быть продуктивным.

#

Раннее утро, и Тони даже не спал, когда услышал стук в дверь внизу.

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь, - сказал Хэнк, задыхаясь, его голос звучал выше обычного тона на целую октаву.

Пальцы Тони соскользнули, и шлем, над которым он работал, загремел по верстаку.

Он спросил, что случилось, но разум Хэнка, кажется, был где-то в другом месте. Он заставляет его следовать за ним на лошади на восток от города быстрым галопом, и, когда они приблизились к железнодорожным путям, тут же перепрыгнули их, а затем проследовали по рельсам на север.

\- Наконец-то, - проговорила Бобби Морс. Там собралась небольшая группка на веранде ее усадьбы и состояла из нее, ее соседа Сэма Уилсона и Шерифа. Роджерс скрестил на могучей груди руки. Бобби и Сэм выглядели оба как сухие деревья, которые могут загореться от любой маленькой вспышки.

\- Ты нашел его. – Бобби пропустила пальцы через свои длинные соломенного цвета волосы, когда Тони и Хэнк приблизились.

\- Естественно, нашел, - Хэнк слез с лошади. – Он всегда может находиться только в двух местах.

Тони спрыгнул на землю, любопытно оглядываясь. 

\- Что все это значит?

Бобби мрачно глянула на него.

\- Кажется, твоя собственность и моя скоро помашут нам ручкой.

\- Это все Фиск, - сердито буркнул Сэм. – И вы это знаете. Каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь домой из облавы, я почти удивлен, что они все еще не сожгли мой дом дотла. Он хочет зачистить место вокруг плотины, чтобы построить железнодорожные пути на север. 

\- Он может позволить себе все, что пожелает, - огрызнулась Бобби. – Но это не значит, что он может подложить бомбу на чью-то землю. Конечно же, если только закон не привлечет его к ответственности…

Она посмотрела на Роджерса, остававшегося все таким же спокойным и вдумчивым.

\- Бомба? – Тони оглядел это сборище.

\- Мина, - поправил Хэнк. – Я ее нашел, когда был в разведке вблизи высохшего русла реки. И на ней был штамп с твоим именем.

Это все, что Тони нужно было услышать.

\- Покажи мне ее.

#

Хэнку чертовски повезло, что ему не оторвало руку, не говоря уже о том, что его не разорвало на части. Жестяная канистра шириной примерно с блюдце лежала частично вскрытой. Оправдывая слова Хэнка, из-под пустынной грязи выглядывала часть таблички «Stark Enterprises».

Только он, его пот и его мина. И пока Тони разбирал ее дальше, он думал только о том, что мог бы взять с собой ту нагрудную металлическую пластину. С другой стороны, она бы мало чем ему помогла. Пули это одно, а взрывная сила мины это абсолютно другое. 

Отключая ее, сонный и находящийся под тяжелыми взглядами его приятелей, Тони думал, что это одна из самых нервирующих вещей, которые он когда-либо делал. Он пытался вспомнить модель, если эта мина являлась одной из тех, что он проектировал. Но все, что ему предоставлял его мозг, это солдат Объединенных войск, что проклинали его, обвиняя в том, что его бомбы оставили их калеками.

Но это ведь неправда. Тони не делал оружие для Южан.

Не делал ведь?

После того, как мина оказалась открыта, Тони попытался установить, как именно она была собрана. И в его приоритете было найти детонатор и убрать его.

Дыши глубже, Тони. Он поднял мину как кусок китайского фарфора и принялся рассматривать ее на предмет отверстий. Все это время тихий голос внутри него постоянно напоминал, что это его наследие. Будет ли правильнее, чтобы его собственная мина взорвалась в его же руках?

Тони попытался не думать об этом, вытирая липкий пот со лба, и сосредоточился на том, что его раздражало.

Тот факт, что Фиск решил использовать столь разрушительное оружие, ничуть не беспокоясь о безопасности мирного населения, просто выводил его из себя. Это так же подтвердило все, что он хотел знать (и то, что он подозревал после рассказов Беннера) о мэре. Но правда ли, что и Тони была отведена своя роль во всем этом? Действительно ли он сделал возможным это для Фиска, и не важно, что непреднамеренно? Это заставляло его внутренне содрогаться от рыданий.

После того, как он нашел штифт, держащий детонатор, демонтаж проходит весьма быстро. Еще даже не полдень, а от мины осталась лишь выпотрошенная шелуха.

По возвращении обратно в город, конь Роджерса поравнялся с кобылой Тони.

\- Что случилось с твоей ногой?

Тони не моргнул и глазом.

\- Уронил молоток.

\- Ага, - кивнул Роджерс, смотря на него сбоку. – И ты всегда бежишь к доктору, стоит тебе ранить палец на ноге?

Тони хмуро глянул на него.

\- У тебя глаза в каждом гребанном доме?

Роджерс проигнорировал его вопрос. 

\- Спасибо за твою помощь. – Но интонация неискренняя и сопровождается рассеянным взглядом вдаль. Он больше ничего не сказал, припустив свою лошадь галопом, оставляя группу позади себя.

На мгновение Тони хотел последовать за ним. Но вместо этого он с разочарованием смотрел, как мужчина превратился в серую точку на горизонте.

\- Не обращай на Шерифа внимание, - Тони вздрогнул от спокойного голоса Сэма. – Иногда у него пропадает настроение.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Тони. – На самом ли деле он не собирается предпринимать что-либо против Фиска?

Сэм отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Не пойми его неправильно. Просто потому, что человек не может сделать что-то, не означает, что он не будет этого делать. Я знаю, что Стив только однажды отступил от боя. Он выжидал.

Любопытство Тони приподняло голову.

\- Серьезно? – И следующий вопрос он задал просто потому, что он мазохист. – Было ли это из-за прекрасной девушки?

\- Нет, - глянул на него грустно Сэм. – Он хотел вернуться домой.

Укол сочувствия пронзил сердце Тони. Он не может все вернуть назад. С тех пор, как он пришел в Тимели, он никогда еще не был столь заботлив, как сегодня.

\- В Бостон?

Сэм кивнул.

\- Но его…. друг, Баки, не позволил.

Тони завис на этой паузе.

\- Почему бы ему не вернуться домой теперь?

Но все, что он получил в ответ, это пожимание плечами от Сэма.

\- Я думаю, большинство людей, прожив на одном месте достаточно долго, привыкают к нему. Но тебе лучше спросить его самого.

Когда они вернулись в город, Тони нырнул обратно в работу по устранению недочетов в броне. Это дикое сочетание бессонницы, изношенных нервов и ежедневного раздражающего напоминания, что, независимо от того, где он работает, он не может просто так стать другим человеком. Его прошлые грехи всегда будут напоминать о себе.

Он должен работать над броней или, по крайней мере, думать о том, как подорвать, распустить или уничтожить банду Фиска. Но так же он должен поспать или помыться или сделать миллион других вещей. Но его пыльные уставшие ноги несут его мимо мастерской.

Вместо этого он идет в бар.

#

Солнце еще даже не прошло половину своего пути по небосводу, а он уже был пьян так, как не был пьян уже долгое время. И Дугана винить здесь не в чем. Все, что болтается в голове Тони, это фляжка, которую он теперь носит после огнестрельного ранения.

Он споткнулся около дома, потный и шатающийся, и поклялся сжечь все следы его прежней городской жизни, которые только сможет найти. Для начала он собирался закончить доспехи, затем очистить всю набережную от мин. И затем он собирался бросить взрывающуюся шрапнель на порог дома Фиска, как подарок и как предупреждение.

Идти тяжело, когда мир вокруг не заинтересован в том, чтобы оставаться на положенном месте. Его правая нога не дает ему никаких поблажек на спуске вниз по городу. Рыжеволосая женщина что-то брезгливо пробормотала в свою кружевную шаль, но ему все настолько все равно, что он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

Что что-то не так, Тони понимает, когда под его ногами скрипят деревянные половицы крыльца мастерской. Его входная дверь была приоткрытой. Приспособление под его пиджаком открылось с пневматическим хрипом, и пистолет скользнул в ладонь.

Внутри помещения Тони прищурился так, как если бы его глаза ослепил яркий свет. Ничто в мастерской не выглядело не на своем месте или разрушенным. Неужели он забыл запереть дверь? Но нет, он напряг свой пропитанный спиртным мозг и вспомнил, как возился с ключами, а Хэнк его поторапливал. И как только он поднялся на второй этаж, сразу увидел доказательства вторжения.

Тони был весьма осторожен с нарисованной мелом схемой на полу. Но теперь он видел, как она была стерта в местах, где на нее наступали. Нагрудная пластина лежала там же, где Тони ее положил, но вот шлем, над которым Тони начинал работать, исчез.

Желчь забурлила в горле Тони, когда он представил шлем в грязных руках Турка. 

Тони опустил взгляд на свои ботинки и позволил себе на краткий момент времени предаться скорби. Затем стер все линии подошвой сапога. Мысли о том, что кто-то мог прочитать их или использовать, заставляли его отчаиваться и едва не вынуждали бросить все. Он только надеялся, что тот, кто оставил следы, кто бы это ни был, не знал, на что смотрел.

#

Тони возник на пороге внезапно, когда нос Стива был глубоко в книге с французским названием – на обложке была нарисована субмарина и примерно 20 000 чего-то там.

\- Мне нужны отчеты по преступлениям, - сказал Тони и только тогда заметил, что другой мужчина смотрит на его руку.

В которой все еще был пистолет.

\- И по какой причине?

\- Кража. Парни Фиска ворвались в мой дом и забрали одно из моих изобретений. Я хочу их арестовать и обвинить в этом.

Слова Роджерса прозвучали медленно и очень сдержанно.

\- У тебя есть доказательства, Старк?

Тони нахмурился. Он думал, что Роджерс только и ждет шанса, чтобы нанести удар по шайке Турка.

\- Естественно, это были они. Они крутятся около меня, чтобы привлечь к себе на работу, с того дня, как я появился в этом городе.

\- Я не могу просто арестовать их, опираясь на твои слова.

Тони сжал челюсти и свою свободную руку, прежде чем выпрямиться. 

\- Хорошо. Я верну свою собственность сам.

\- Нет, я не думаю, что ты на это пойдешь.

\- Что, прости? – Кровь зашумела у Тони в висках.

Роджерс загнул уголок страницы и положил книгу на стол. 

\- Старк, ты пахнешь как пивоварня. Очевидно, ты не можешь пройти по прямой, а твои слова такие невнятные, будто у тебя нет половины языка. Ты положишь пистолет и протрезвеешь, прежде чем приблизиться к дому Фиска хотя бы на сто шагов.

\- Ну и черт с тобой, - проговорил Тони. Его изобретение в руках плохого человека, и он не может просто сидеть сложа руки. Роджерс не хочет помогать, но и Тони он не останавливает.

\- Я считаю до трех, чтобы ты положил пистолет. Один.

Тони сощурился и развернулся на каблуках, слегка при этом пошатываясь. 

\- Два.

«Пусть Шериф возвращается к своей книге», - огорченно подумал Тони. Разочарование распространяется вокруг него, потому что он пришел, ожидая большего от Роджерса. Кажется, весь день был длинной чередой разочарований.

\- Три.

Тони удивился сильной руке на своем плече и тому, что его рука уже пустая. Мужчина был быстрее молнии.

Но еще сильнее Тони удивился, когда услышал звук защелкивающихся наручников вокруг его рук за спиной.

\- Ты не можешь сделать этого, - сплюнул Тони.

Роджерс проигнорировал его, подталкивая так, что Тони развернулся и сделал шаг назад, почти потеряв равновесие. Задняя часть его коленей ударилась об стул, а ноги ушли из-под мужчины. Тони сел скорее из-за рефлекса и внушения, чем по доброй воле.

\- Я могу. – Роджерс смотрел на него сверху вниз, положив руки на бедра. – Пьянство и неопрятность это меньшее, за что я могу тебя задержать. Не будешь сотрудничать? Я могу начать задавать вопросы по поводу твоей ладони. – Он кивнул на правую руку Тони. – И почему ты скрываешь что-то от меня в своем рукаве.

Незаконное ношение огнестрельного оружия, мысленно закончил за него Тони. И угроза расправы над должностным лицом.

\- Ты видел собственными глазами, что может сделать Фиск с моими изобретениями, - зашипел Тони, манжеты его рукавов затрещали, когда он напряг руки.

\- Ты сделал еще мины в своей мастерской? – Было слышно по тону голоса, что Роджерс колеблется.

\- Нет, это часть доспех…

\- Может ли он кого-нибудь убить этим?

Тони моргнул.

\- Нет, но…

\- Хорошо, мы вернем твою штуковину, Старк, - уверил его Роджерс, плюхаясь обратно на свой стул и беря книгу в руки. – Но пока что ты будешь сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока не сможешь доказать мне, что ты в здравом уме. Под моим надзором ты точно ни обо что не запнешься.

Жажда мести это не то, чем можно было назвать чувства Тони в данный момент. Хотя и довольно близко. Но так же он чувствовал сильное течение разочарования, которое мстительность была не в силах захватить в себя.

Ключевой проблемой в плане Роджерса было то, что чтобы протрезветь, когда ты пьешь, как Тони, нужно время. Много времени. И это столкнуло Тони с двумя проблемами. Во-первых, объект его желания сидит в шести футах от него, полностью его игнорируя.

И во-вторых, Тони очень скучно, а еще он пьян, и это убеждает его в том, что пение – не так уж и плохо.

И когда Тони увидел, как дернулись брови Роджерса на первом куплете «Danny Boy», он понял, что попал во что-то. И в конце песни он начал ее сначала. Он не уверен точно, сколько раз спел ее от начала и до конца, пока весьма терпеливый Шериф не поднялся, бросая книгу на стол.

\- Мне что, нужно закрыть тебе рот, чтобы вновь стало тихо и спокойно, Старк?

\- Если ты не можешь придумать что-нибудь более интересное.

\- О, и что бы ты мне посоветовал?

Поцелуй. Это прозвучало так легко, что Тони понял, что что-то сказал, только когда Роджерс фыркнул.

\- В тебе больше виски, чем на ирландской свадьбе, если ты принял меня за девушку.

Тони запрокинул свою голову и зажмурил глаза. Комната кружилась вокруг него, и он не был уверен, из-за алкоголя это или из-за облегчения, что Роджерс принял его слова за пьяную ошибку. После всего, что он увидел, Тони подумал, что возможно, только возможно…

Он услышал, как под другим мужчиной скрипнул стул и лязгнул металл, крутящийся вокруг другого металла. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел стоящего над ним Роджерса со стаканом в руке и виноватым взглядом.

\- Нужно исправить свою ошибку. Тут жарко и твое горло явно пересохло после "концерта".

Тони наклонил голову, принимая стакан с водой, но их взаимодействие оказалось неидеальным, и несколько капель воды выплеснулись на его губы и козлиную бородку. В порыве большой палец Роджерса скользнул по ней, а костяшки пальцев прошлись по щеке Тони, так нежно и привычно. Он поздно понял свою ошибку, судя по его покрасневшим щекам. 

Язык Тони скользнул между влажными губами. Его кожа будто была в огне, каждая его частичка будто вспенивалась снизу. Он бы все отдал, лишь бы Роджерс снова коснулся его так.

Тони дернул плечами, поводя ими так, как только можно было бы со связанными за спиной руками, и Шериф моргнул.

\- Давай, я сниму наручники, - сказал он, шаря рукой в кармане в поисках ключа, счастливый, что у него есть причина отвлечься от только что случившегося.

Мурашки пробежали по спине Тони, когда Роджерс задел его плечо и обхватил руки. Он слышал, как щелкнул замок на наручниках, и Тони покрутил освобожденными запястьями.

\- Лучше? – Роджерс наклонился и снова сложил руки вместе.

\- Могло быть и хуже.

\- Да. – Роджерс улыбнулся, но тонко, не шире, чем улыбка фарфоровой маски, и с непонятной эмоцией в глазах. С грустью? – Я бы мог тебя поцеловать.

Плотины прорвало внутри Тони. Он больше не мог этого терпеть. Он должен все узнать, так или иначе.

\- О, как я хотел бы этого… - прошептал он.

На мгновение голубые глаза Роджерса распахнулись. Наконец, когда он заговорил, голос его был напряжен.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, что говоришь?

Даже будучи пьяным, Тони услышал боль, приглушенную и похороненную под слоями времени. В этом глубоком, ранимом голосе было нечто большее. Тони услышал так же сожаление и сомнение.

Но Роджерс стал медлить, замерев в неудобной наклоненной позе, руки его были всего в нескольких дюймах от наручников Тони, как если бы он поймал и остался рядом, не позволяя себе прикоснуться к Тони снова.

Когда Тони поймал руку Роджерса и приподнял, он не получил никакого сопротивления. Щетинки в бороде кололись в мягком месте между указательным и большим пальцем Роджерса. Это как если бы прикосновения помогали Шерифу оттаять. Пальцы Роджерса дернулись, обхватывая челюсть Тони в теплый захват.

Роджерс приподнял голову Тони и прижался мягкими податливыми губами к его. Нижняя губа Тони скользнула между губ Роджерса подобно волне. И Тони так часто прерывался, упиваясь этим трением его губ об плоть другого мужчины.

Такое чувство, будто одна из частей его жизни проходит в полусне.

\- Я думаю о тебе каждую ночь, - тяжело выдохнул Тони, как только Роджерс прервал поцелуй. Создавалось впечатление, что признание рвется из Тони, само присутствие Шерифа вытягивало его из Старка, сталкивая их нос к носу.

Глаза Роджерса так близко и его дыхание вырывается с хриплым выдохом.

Снаружи до них доносится грохот жизней деревенских жителей, а белая занавеска колышется взад и вперед на ветру. Мимо прокатился экипаж, поднимая запах пыли и лошадей.

\- Я не должен был делать этого, - проговорил Роджерс, но в его голосе снова послышалась боль. А наручники с тихим звоном вновь защелкнулись на запястьях изобретателя.

Тони резко поднялся. Они не одного роста, может, Тони на несколько дюймов ниже. Когда Роджерс отступает на шаг назад, Тони сокращает расстояние между ними, не позволяя ему отступить.

Шериф заметно сглотнул.

А это говорит о том, подумал Тони, что Шериф не собирается кидать его в обратно на стул или сразу в клетку. И когда Тони обхватил руками шею мужчины, то получил в награду сильные руки, обнявшие его за спину, и решительный голодный поцелуй.

\- О боже, - простонал Роджерс, отдышавшись и уткнувшись носом в шею Тони. В его голосе слышится острая нужда, и Тони чувствует, как его член начал набухать, прижимаясь к хлопковым штанам.

\- Пожалуйста, пусть это не будет сном, - пробормотал он в макушку Роджерса. Золотые волосы Шерифа пахли одновременно кожей, мхом и сухой бумагой.

\- О, пожалуйста, нет, - согласился Стив, прижимаясь своими мягкими губами к основанию шеи Тони. Тот выгнулся от прикосновения, и ему должно быть стыдно, что Роджерс мог чувствовать, насколько он твердый, только если у него не такое же состояние.

И вот: они положили все карты на стол.

И он достаточно долго был очарован.

Они снова поцеловались, и пальцы Тони зарылись в волосы на затылке Роджерса, когда он почувствовал, что мужчина принялся расстегивать его рубашку. Как только Роджерс достиг последней пуговицы и раздвинул полы рубашки, изобретатель почувствовал захлестнувшую его волну неопределенности. Голова Роджерса наклонилась, изучая его: долговязое телосложение, след темных волос недостаточно густой, чтобы скрыть рубцы и ожоги, написанные на румяной коже. Половина жизни, проведенная во влюбленности с кузнечной мастерской, обязательно приводит кожу в такое состояние. Все это длилось всего секунды, но ему показалось, что прошла уже вечность.

Когда Роджерс прикоснулся к нему, трепетно и нежно, Тони почувствовал, как с горла сорвался образовавшийся там ком.

\- Извини, это просто… - Роджерс прикусил нижнюю губу, а руки прошлись по коже, спускаясь к бедрам Тони.

\- Что? – Цепь между запястьями Тони прогремела, когда он двинул руками, чтобы расстегнуть жилет Шерифа.

Роджерс не поднимал взгляда, его глаза, казалось, были зациклены на Тони. Он издал мягкий, протестующий смех. 

\- Прошло не так много времени. Я не хочу показаться… ах… - Он растворился в стоне и раздвинул ноги.

Тони почувствовал положительную раздраженность, потирая Роджерса через штаны. Но он действительно мог бы привыкнуть к этому румянцу.

К сожалению, его бедра имели большую ловкость, чем его пальцы. Расстегивание пуговиц на жилете и находящейся под ним накрахмаленной белой рубашке оказывается довольно сложным делом, так что Тони благодарно выдохнул, когда Роджерс решил помочь ему в этом. Металлическая звезда звякнула, упав на пол.

В сравнении, Роджерс владел прекрасной мускулатурой и гладкой кожей кремового цвета. Тони почувствовал укол зависти, которая быстро улетучилась, когда Шериф решил отомстить, приласкав его через штаны.

Он тяжело выдохнул, а бедра его напряглись.

\- Ладно. Я думаю, пришло время приступить к делу, Роджерс.

\- Стив, - проговорил он. – Зови меня Стив.

\- Хорошо, Стив.

Его имя губами Тони прозвучало несколько дико. В течение нескольких смутных моментов Роджерс запрокинул голову Тони, покусывая нежную кожу под челюстью и вставляя колено между ног Тони. 

\- Как тебе нравится? – спросил Роджерс, а точнее – Стив, проводя руками по его бедрам.

Не уверенный в своем голосе, Тони откинулся на стол и обвил ногами бедра Стива вместо ответа. Видеть игривую усмешку Шерифа было так же волнующе, как чувствовать его прикосновения. 

Стив толкнул его назад, что он уперся спиной на гладкую древесину, и Тони услышал, как взвизгнула молния брюк. Короткий звук вырвался из его горла, когда Стив начал медленно сдвигать ткань штанов и белья вниз, покрывая поцелуями каждый открывающийся участок. И продолжал до тех пор, пока Тони не остался в одной лишь рубашке. Тогда Стив раздвинул его колени шире, открывая для себя, как блудливого развратника на своем столе.

И Тони не может помочь выдох, вырвавшийся из него, когда Стив вял в рот один из его шаров, дразнящее лаская его широкой частью языка. Немного пососав, отпустил, заставляя Тони выгибаться и извиваться, пока он водил своим языком по его твердому стволу.

\- Пожалуйста… - Тони не слишком мешает гордость, чтобы попросить. Нечто прелестное и довольное танцует в голубых глазах Стива, пока его рот и горло окружали Тони по всей длине. Не противясь собственному желанию, Тони вплел свои пальцы в светлые волосы, настойчиво и нетерпеливо. Стив застонал, обволакивая вибрацией член Тони, прежде чем отстраниться и посмотрел на связанные руки Тони. 

\- Я не против оставить тебя в наручниках. – Его голос легкий и игривый, но Тони тяжело выдохнул, а его член предательски дернулся. И Стив склонился над ним, напрягая плечи, читая его как открытую книгу. – Кажется, и тебе нравится эта мысль.

\- Черт…. да, - прошипел Тони. Натянутая ткань брюк Стива потерлась об задницу кузнеца, когда Шериф наклонился через стол, возясь с выдвижным ящиком. И вытащил оттуда стеклянный пузырек с чем-то вязким и бледным как его волосы – масло.

Затем снова взял член Тони в рот. Но он не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Тони почувствовал, как большой палец Стива принялся кружить около его дырочки, поглаживая сжатые мышцы.

\- Ты узкий, - проговорил он низким, хриплым голосом, и Тони услышал звон стекла прежде, прежде чем большой палец Стива вернулся обратно, скользкий, принявшийся тереться, проникая внутрь.

Тони дернулся от него, вытягивая руки над головой.

\- Мое последнее родео точно было не вчера.

Стив сменил большой палец на указательный, проталкивая его глубже.

\- Я полагаю, сегодня мы растянем это местечко.

Тони застонал, когда Стив коснулся его простаты, и Шериф прибавил к первому пальцу второй, разводя их внутри Тони ножницами. Тони позволил ему растянуть его, благодарный за его терпение. Он не уверен, что их роли поменялись бы, если бы он имел то же самообладание. Сложно быть послушным, когда у тебя столь отлично отсасывают. 

Наконец, когда Стив вытащил свои пальцы, он позволил Тони двигаться. Изобретатель повернулся на живот и прогнулся в пояснице. Из-за этого рубашка обвила его по талии, выставляя на показ его задницу. Тони слышал позади себя шорох брюк и скользкий звук, когда Стив провел рукой по своему члену.

Стив мягко выдохнул, когда кожа коснулась кожи, а твердый член требовательно и настойчиво потерся между ягодиц. Сосредоточься, сказал себе Тони. Расслабься. Но он все еще напряжен. Тяжелое ожидание прошло сквозь него как живая проволока. 

Член Стива медленно вошел внутрь. Руки сжались на бедрах Тони, как будто подавляя инстинктивное желание утонуть одним махом, и Тони застонал, чувствуя, как все глубже и глубже входит в него Стив. Столь узко и горячо, но не так сильно, как могло бы быть без смазки. Тони двинул бедрами, и почувствовал яйца Стива, прижавшиеся к его чувствительной коже.

\- Ох. – Стон Стива глубокий и гортанный, и когда Тони оглянулся через плечо, он увидел блондина с опущенной головой, подбородок прижат к груди. Он начал двигаться назад, но его бедра тут же вернулись обратно, казалось бы, по своей собственной воле. Нежные руки погладили бедра Тони, будто извиняясь, Стив наконец-то взял себя в руки и принялся ритмично двигаться.

Просто как давно это было у него? Тони удивлен.

Широкие ладони Стива резко пригладили мягкие волосы на бедрах Тони, лаская круговыми движениями и притягивая Тони обратно на его член, пока он сам не начинает двигаться ему навстречу все быстрее.

\- Ах… - Из горла Тони вырывается громкий крик – собственнические касания и сжимания Стива заставляли его твердый член дергаться от волнения.

Стив не заметил, как в его стонах появилась похоть, а бедра стали двигаться еще грубее и жестче.

Звякнули наручники, когда Тони толкнул себя назад, упираясь коленом в стол, и выгнулся в спине, запрокидывая голову. Стив жестко поцеловал его, а его руки заскользили по телу Тони, от бедер через пушистое озеро волос под пупком к груди. Сосок закололо, когда Стив его сжал, хватка Шерифа на Тони была все так же крепка, а движения все не сбавляли темп. Эрекция Тони болталась в воздухе при каждом движении бедер Стива, но он не смел прикасаться к себе – он думал, что сможет кончить от одного только ощущения бархатистого члена Стива в себе.

Он почувствовал, как Стив надавил на его спину, принуждая опуститься ниже, чтобы локтями упираться в стол. Их пальцы переплелись, когда Стив поменял угол наклона, вжимаясь глубже между бедер Тони. Дыхание около уха Тони затрудненное, резкое, и Тони удивился, насколько он близко. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и застонал при мыслях, что его собственное дыхание такое же тяжелое, ошеломленный, насколько желание Стива имеет пьянящий оттенок.

И когда Стив вышел из него, Тони недовольно застонал, чувствуя пустоту. Но Шериф просто перевернул мужчину, его твердый член вновь наполнил Тони, надавливая на сладкую точку. Стив наклонился, скидывая рубашку и сминая в поцелуе губы Тони, покусывая их.

\- Выглядит так, будто ты наслаждаешься происходящим, - пробормотал он.

И это было преуменьшением. Эрекция Тони полностью распрямилась, тяжелая, на его животе, и текла, и когда Стив взял ее в руку, блестящая нить спермы растянулась от головки члена до живота изобретателя.

Тони тяжело и быстро дышал, запрокинув голову, приподнимая свои бедра – все, чтобы Стиву было легче в него войти. 

\- О, блять. Да! – Он почти закричал. Шлепки мокрой кожи паха Стива об его задницу в его ушах звенели еще громче и ощущения, как его член подрагивает в чужой мужской руке, были слишком сильны. Он был так, так мучительно близко – он скинул руку Стива и обхватил свой член у самой головки, дергая, сжимая и напрягая все свои мышцы. – Ах, Ах… ебать… Стив! – Он кончает хрипло, тягучими рывками расплескиваясь на свою собственную грудь и даже на могучую грудь Стива.

Бедра Стива все еще двигаются, и Тони ловит короткую, сходящую на нет улыбку на его лице прежде, чем его нос принялся водить по груди Тони, его ловкий язык разглаживал беспорядочно торчащие волоски, а твердый член все еще находился глубоко внутри подрагивающего тела Старка.

И когда он дернулся вверх, все хорошее настроение мгновенно испарилось из его широко распахнутых голубых глаз. Он выглядел так, словно только что на него высыпали ведро льда. Вероятно, они оба выглядели одинаково.

Потому что только сейчас они услышали грохот стекла и скрип дверных петель.

\- Ой, хм… - Через щель между рукой и боком Стива Тони увидел, как Беннер покраснел как свекла. Его кадык заметно дернулся я. – Я подумал, что услышал крик боли.

Это был очень, очень неловкий момент молчания.

\- Я просто… ухожу. – Сказал доктор, наконец, и поспешно закрыл за собой дверь.

И как только они вновь остались наедине, Стив выскользнул из узкого тела Тони. У него упал, и все его поведение изменилось. Он не был в состоянии посмотреть на Тони, пока проводил рукой по своим волосам.

\- О боже. Что я натворил? Это были лишь слухи, но сейчас…

Тони забеспокоился. Он попытался положить свои руки на плечи Стива, только для того, чтобы Шериф немного успокоился.

\- Эй, что на тебя нашло?

\- Меня только что поймали на том, что я воспользовался пьянством одного из жителей города, вот что!

Тони моргнул, а затем хихикнул.

\- Воспользовался? Шериф, я не какой-то слабенький цветок, согнувшийся под твоим сапогом. Я абсолютно взрослый человек.

\- Это полбеды, - огрызнулся Стив.

Это были всего лишь слухи.

Здесь, в Тимели?

Вот когда до Тони доходит. Он прекращает смеяться, когда понимает, что его подозрения подтверждаются.

\- Баки не был просто твоим помощником, верно?

Челюсть Стива мгновенно напряглась.

\- Является ли он причиной, почему ты не можешь вернуться на восток?

Голубые глаза сощурились, встретившись со взглядом Тони. Откуда ты это знаешь? – спрашивали они. После долгой паузы он сделал глубокий вдох. 

\- Нам обоим было по восемнадцать, но он был сыном судьи. Они называли меня развратителем молодежи.

\- Поэтому ты сбежал на запад?

\- Я должен был оставить его в Бостоне.

Ах. Вот оно что: то, что он почувствовал под нерешительностью раннее. Стив винит себя, думая, что он стал причиной, которая довела его друга до смерти. И теперь Тони понял и другую причину, почему Стив на пределе.

Несправедливостью всего этого является ярость, потому что Стив человек, которого сложно представить бегущим от чего-либо. Но хулиганы, бандиты и разбойные бароны это одно. Их можно ударить в лицо. Но тяжесть общественного презрения абсолютно другой зверь.

\- Такова цена, - проговорил Тони. – Не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться о докторе. – Судя по тому, как он молчал обо всем огнестрельном оружии, Тони был настроен весьма оптимистично.

Лицо Стива стало еще более хмурым.

\- Почему? У тебя есть… договоренность?

\- Я полагаю, ты мог бы назвать это… - Мозг Тони догнал его рот, когда Стив принялся сердито на него смотреть. – Подожди, что ты имеешь ввиду под договоренностью? Ты… - Он не может сдержать усмешку, понимая всю абсурдность ситуации. – Вот почему ты так интересовался походами в мой дом доктора Беннера? – Он действительно очень пытался не закричать, но в его голосе слышалось торжество. – Ты ревнуешь, Роджерс?

Стив скрестил руки, но его красные уши сигналили предательским огнем.

\- Беннер просто хотел быть уверен, что оно не нагноится. – Тони провел рукой по ноге, где красовалась марля на ране от выстрела. Он удивлен, что Шериф этого даже не заметил в дымке дурмана. – Вне зависимости от того, что он увидел, я не думаю, что он позволит себе сбежать или выгонит нас из города. Как по мне. – Тони закрыл глаза и вытянул руки вперед. Коснулся своего носа и приоткрыл один глаз. – Я трезв как стеклышко.

Стив выглядел так, будто земля прекратила дрожать под ним. Хотя это и не значит, что он хорошо выглядит. Сомнения все еще томились в складках его лба, пока он вынул ключ и освободил запястья Тони. 

\- Я думаю, ты можешь идти.

И он на самом деле удивился, когда Тони не поднялся и не удалился.

\- Ты обещал мне вернуть назад мое изобретение.

Стив моргнул.

\- Ну, предположим, обещал.

\- Ты собираешься записать мое заявление?

\- Что? Сейчас?

Тони сел, скрещивая ноги, поправляя на плечах свою мятую рубашку.

\- У тебя есть более насущные вопросы?

\- Я… полагаю, что нет, - проговорил неохотно Стив, вынимая потрепанный журнал.

\- Отлично. – Тони смотрел, как Стив записал его заявление о краже. Особенное внимание он уделил следам, которые нашел на полу в спальне. – Так у тебя будет время, чтобы забежать?

Стив выглядел смущенным.

\- Я полагаю, что ты хочешь провести расследование прямо на месте происшествия. – Тони усмехнулся своей самой ехидной улыбкой. – Тщательное.

Стив сглотнул, положив свою книгу обратно в тумбочку, и кивнул.

Возможно, он потерял свой шлем, - на данный момент, поправляет себя Тони, - но он подумал, что это на самом деле стоит того, что он приобрел.


End file.
